


the future is yours

by Shark_Puppy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Am Groot (Marvel), POV Outsider, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy
Summary: it is the crack of the ass variety.this story was written in part by an AI. we are a writing machine... well half."I am groot. I am the tree that grows in your heart, and the one who gives you strength to fight for what is right. You have always been a good man, Groot.You are Groot!"
Kudos: 1





	the future is yours

**Author's Note:**

> send requests and I will answer them like the good fairy god mother I am.

I am groot. I am the tree that grows in your heart, and the one who gives you strength to fight for what is right. You have always been a good man, Groot.You are Groot!"

And with those words, Groot fades away into nothingness.  
You sit in silence, wondering why this happened, wondering if it was all a mistake. The tree creature never attacked, not once, and yet it still managed to strike a very powerful emotional chord. You don't understand, but at the same time you don't feel anger towards the creature. You've been angry before. You've been angry a lot. This isn't that.  
This was... peace.  
This brings you to think about yourself in general. You've killed so many. You've done so much. You've fought countless wars, used the anger and violence to let go of all the rage and pain you've ever felt as a child. You tried to let go of it through art, through music, through dancing. It took a tree to bring you back to your senses.  
This has caused you to reflect on some of your other decisions.  
You've allowed yourself to become old, bitter, apathetic and jaded. You can't let that happen. Instead, you've decided to get back to basics. You need to become young and hopeful again.  
You're not sure if it'll work this time, but you're going to try.  
The first thing you need to do is change the way you think. You begin with that.  
The second thing you need to do is remember why you're here. You're not a monster. You're not a soldier. You're not a warrior of any kind. You're a protector. A shield. A hero. Remember that.  
The third thing you need to do is rediscover the meaning of honor.  
Having decided what to do, you take your next steps...  
A week passes...  
You've managed to turn your life around. The people have noticed a change in you, and have begun approaching you with offers of help and goodwill. It's all very nice, but you're not accepting any of it. You're a hero, not a hero-scholar. You don't do good will. You don't build buildings for the poor. You don't save damsels in distress. Those are the jobs of regular heroes. You're a little more... personal. You go where you're needed.  
In short, you've become much like the old days. Though many have forgotten it, but you haven't. You never will. You are a Protector. Your legacy will always be one of a ruthless killer. No point in forgetting what you're truly meant to be. The galaxy needs protectors just as much as it needs destroyers. Why shouldn't you be the former?  
A moment of reflection for most, but for you, a moment of peace...  
The future is yours.


End file.
